Bruises
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Sam is married to Drew. Wade and Sam are friends. Wade loves Sam. And Sam, well...this is their story. WadeBarrettxOCxDrewMcIntyre
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Maddy.

A/N: The last thing I need is to post a new story, but I couldn't help it. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Wade grumbled some curses under his breath as he stumbled from his room to the front door. He knew it was late because of the lack of light. Whoever was at the door this late at night had better had a damn good reason. He had gotten home from the road a few hours ago and wanted nothing more than to relax.

"What?" He angrily demanded, opening the front door.

"Must you shout, Wade?" Sam harshly whispered, undaunted by his outburst. "I barely got Maddy to sleep and I don't need you to wake her up."

Upon hearing her voice, he finally woke up and gazed at his friend and "niece" standing before him. Muttering an apology he gently took Maddy from her arms and quietly headed down the hall to Sam's room and gently laid the tiny infant in the crib. Tucking her in, he left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"What did he do this time?"

"What makes you think that he did anything?"

Something did happen. If she was trying to hide something she usually answered a question with a question. That was the first tip off. He wondered how long until the second one came along.

"Tell me, Sammie." He whispered, sitting next to her.

She was quick to turn away from him. Nodding, his head, Wade counted this one as the second tip off. His friend and sometime lover was really hiding something from him and it was something even worse than before. Wade could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

"Don't lie to me, babe." He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Something happened with Drew tonight and it was way worse than usual."

"It wasn't." Sam defended herself, mistakably turning to face her friend.

"Oh? That's why you're here at two in the morning with Maddy in your arms." Wade pointed out. "Drew is obviously doing something to you if you're always running to me."

"He isn't doing anything." She defended her husband.

"That's why you have a room here." Wade remarked, growing annoyed with her. "Please, Sam, just tell me what's going on. I know something is terribly wrong if this keeps happening. This is the fourth time this month that you've come here and the second time with the baby."

Hearing enough, she got up and started towards her room. All she wanted was to go to sleep and forget the earlier events of the night. She knew that going to Wade would be a bad idea because he would want to know _everything_. He was only the person she could turn to, so she went to him.

"Can we just talk in the morning?"

"It is morning." Wade walked towards her and gently grabbed her hand. "Let's go sit down and talk. You need my help, I know you do. Its written in your eyes, babe. Let me help you this one time."

"I just wanted to get away from him for a few hours. When the first ray of sunlight hits the street me and the baby are out of here. You've helped me enough."

Wade sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I help you not out of pity, but rather for the fact that I love you. Just break the walls down and tell me."

A tiny smile tugged at her lips at the sudden Jericho thought that entered her mind. She knew that wasn't what Wade was going for, but she couldn't help the thought. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she turned her eyes up towards him, chewing on her lower lip.

"I've had a long night, baby." She finally whispered. "I need to get to sleep, I'm going to need to wake up in a few hours to get ready to go. You just look exhausted."

His eyes locked with hers, refusing to look away. He was desperate to know what was going on with her. Being in love with her from the day he met her, Wade always made sure that he was there for her. When she started seeing Drew he attempted to put his feelings aside and he was successful until they announced that they were getting married. It was about two years after they got married that things went bad that he and Sam got closer. The rest is history.

"Please, Sammie Nicole." He begged, combining her nickname with her middle name. "I can't sleep knowing that you aren't happy."

"I am happy."

"Why aren't you with your husband then? Since you're happy you should be with him."

"Drop the subject." Sam said annoyed. "I just wanted to be here with you."

"You win for now." He replied, annoyed himself. "But, I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"Not with baby so close by."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, honey. I just want to make sure that you're going to be fine."

"You're down the hall." She pointed out, butterflies swirling around in her stomach. "Nothing will happen."

Wade sighed, leading her down the hall to his room. When they got inside, he pulled open one of his drawers and tossed her a T-shirt.

"Holding you in my arms during times like this helps not only you sleep at night, but _myself_ too. I feel safer that way." Wade whispered, watching her get undressed. "I know you do too."

"Don't do this to me." Sam pulled his shirt over head. "You know how I feel."

"We cleared that up." Wade fought a yawn. "Let's get to sleep."

Nodding her head, she followed him out the room and down the hall. Quietly, they crept into the room. They both went to check on Maddy first and were relieved to see she was still asleep.

Wade stood behind her as she placed the pacifier into her mouth, a small smile on his face the entire time. Forgetting about everything for a minute, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding Sam close to him.

"She's beautiful, baby. She looks like you."

"She has your dark hair."

"Regardless, she still looks like you."

Deciding to call it a night, they crawled into bed. Maddy was safe, sound, and asleep. Meaning she wouldn't be awake until late morning. For the time being, Sam felt safe. When Wade wrapped his arms around her, she felt even safer. Just for a slight second she forgot about Drew

* * *

A/N: Continue, yes or no?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Maddy.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! The flashback is italicized. A lot of you had questions about who was who and while I didn't come out directly and answer those, I did leave some hints. Let's see who can catch them ;). Enjoy & review!

* * *

Drew sat in the middle of the room. His eyes were taking in the damage that he and Sam had caused. Pieces of glass were on the floor and furniture was pushed around. Just looking at the hole in the wall made him tear up. What had he tried to prove?

_His hands wrapped around her wrists as he pushed her back against the wall. Drew could see the tears escaping her eyes and this angered him even more, causing him to pull her towards him and push her against the wall even harder._

"_Stop crying!" He shouted, his grip tightening around her wrists. "Damn it, Samantha, stop crying!"_

_The more he told her to stop crying, the harder she did. Her eyes closed and her lips clamped shut. He could see her trying to hold everything in. She wasn't doing such a good job of it. Just hearing her whimpers pushed him even further to the edge._

_Drew let her hands go, his hands quickly pushing against the wall, blocking her exit. His breathing was hard and anger had consumed him. Their fights lately had been bad, but this was by far the worst. She had deserved it for keeping something so big from him. _

"_Drew, baby, please stop." Sam cried, finally finding her voice. "Say what you want to me, but please don't do anything to Maddy."_

_Maddy. The little dark haired girl who had come into their lives so unexpectedly. Aside from Sam, she was the only other girl he had known who won him over so fast. His daughter. Any mention of her and his heart would warm in an instant. _

"_I'm not going to touch Maddy." He seethed. "She did nothing wrong."_

"_Neither did I!"_

_The palm of his hand connected with the side of her face. A sickening feeling of excitement pulsed through his veins. She looked so vulnerable and helpless that it made him happy. Sam would learn who was in control._

"_You did everything!" _

When he got home earlier that night he hadn't said a word. Instead, he started the fight right away. His whole way home he kept thinking about everything. He loved her and she had really hurt him. She had hurt him way worse than anybody else.

_Drew's fist collided on the wall, missing her head by half an inch. The pain was the last thing on his mind as he was enjoying watching her cowering in fear. His eyes connected with hers and he could see the tears swelling._

"_Please, just stop. I don't know what brought this about." Sam tearfully replied. "Out of nowhere you start this knowing full well that it could hurt both of us."_

_His other hand connected with the other side of her face. Drew's eyes stayed on her as she rubbed the other side of her face. Red hand prints were making themselves known and he knew that they would be bruises in the morning._

"_Shut your mouth." His hand wrapped around her neck. "You talk when I tell you to talk."_

Sighing, he got up and started towards the stairs. It had been quiet in the house since he had gotten back. It was time for Drew to tuck his tail between his legs and apologize to Sam before something else had happened.

"I fucked up big time." Drew muttered, stopping in front of Maddy's nursery.

Whenever he was home and before he went to his room, he would stop and check on his daughter. From the second she was born he promised to always be there for her. With the exception of being on the road most of the time, he was quite successful, often calling and having Skype dates with Sam and Maddy.

Quietly, he opened the door and tip toed to the crib. His smile faded when he saw that she wasn't in bed. Gripping onto the crib he allowed a stream of curses to fly out of his mouth. She had done it again. Sam had stolen out of the house and taken the baby with her.

"Fuck." He cursed, walking out of the room and quickly down the steps. "What the hell is she always doing this for?"

Stopping in the doorway he thought about what he said. That was a stupid thing to say. He knew why she was always doing this. They fought and she would leave him for a few hours. She would come back and Drew always took comfort in that thought. Except, this time it might be different. This fight started out of nowhere and he didn't give any reason, though he had good one. He really stepped in it this time.

X

"Sammie, wake up." Wade whispered, trying to shake her out of her nightmare. "Baby, wake up."

Instead of waking up, her eyes stayed closed shut and tears were streaming down her face. Screams were emanating from her throat. Not only was he worried about her waking Maddy up, but he was also worried about her. Whatever happened had obviously been giving her nightmares too.

"Sammie Nicole wake up." He said a little louder, shaking her roughly. "Get up!"

Thinking quickly, he stormed into the bathroom and turned the water on. Walking back to the room, he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Knowing she was going to chew him out for it later, he placed her in the shower running with cold water.

A chilling feeling woke her up. Her eyes shot open and she took in her surroundings. With heavy breathing, she brought her eyes up to Wade and glared. What made him think that he could do this?

"What's the matter with you?"

"You were screaming in your sleep and you refused to wake up."

"I was not screaming in my sleep." Sam protested, getting up and shutting the water off. "Oh and thanks for throwing me in cold water. I no longer have any dry panties."

Biting down his lower lip, Wade's eyes slowly travelled down her body and he grew excited. The white T-shirt had stuck to her like a second skin, outlining every inch of her body.

"You can go commando, Sammie Nicole, I don't mind." Wade smirked, stepping towards her.

She pushed away from him and turned her back towards him. In a teasing manner, she slipped the shirt off and turned to look at him. Sam smiled when she saw his tongue drag across his lower lip. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she wrapped a towel around her upper body and turned towards him.

"Get _your_ mind out of the gutter."

"I'm sorry for doing that to you, but it was the only way I can get you to wake up. Had I let you keep going you would have woken Maddy up and even worse who knows what could have happened to you in your sleep."

"I wasn't dreaming anything." She whispered, leaving him in the bathroom.

Knowing her, she was having a nightmare and she didn't remember it. Nightmares had been a reoccurring thing with her, so she knew that Wade was right. She could have possibly woken up Maddy and not realized it. Especially, if she couldn't wake up.

"Screaming for Drew to stop in your sleep isn't exactly the best thing to hear, Samantha." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her wet frame. "What is _really_ going on over there?"

Wade had never called her by her full first name. It was always Sam, Sammie, or Sammie Nicole, never Samantha. If he ever referred to her by Samantha, then he was being serious. That was the dead give away that he was really worried about her. Through most of her pregnancy he had called her Samantha.

"I told you its nothing."

"I know its something." His eyes fell to dark coloring on her fair skin. "That son of a bitch!"

Sam closed her eyes and muttered a little prayer. He had seen the bruises she always tried so hard to cover up. One hint of abuse and she knew that Wade wouldn't hesitate to beat Drew, thus ending their friendship for good.

"Its nothing, Wade."

He was about to say something when he heard tiny baby cries from the other room. "Get yourself in order, baby. I'll go and feed Maddy."

"Do you have formula here?"

"Always." He smiled, leaving Sam alone.

When he was gone, she leaned against the wall and blew out a frustrated breath. Thank God Maddy had decided to wake up when she did. Otherwise, she would have had to have either told him everything or try to turn him off the subject all at once.

Ten minutes later she had herself in order as Wade had suggested and sauntered downstairs. She was halfway down the hall when she heard him talking to the baby. With a small smile, she stopped in her tracks and listened to what he was saying.

"I'm worried about mommy, Maddy." He whispered to the infant. "Something is going on and I'm going to find out. I don't like seeing her so hurt."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. He would never be able to move on from her. Never would he find anyone else to hold and to love. With a small sigh, she went on her way, leaning against the doorway, watching him burp her daughter.

"Doesn't having formula in the house cramp your style? If other girls see baby milk in the house they're going to wonder."

"We've been through this, Sam." He smirked, trying to get the baby back to sleep. "I can't love anyone more than you and deep down inside I know you feel the same way."

"I better get her back upstairs and in the crib." Sam replied, taking her from him. "I think its time we get back to sleep. We've been up long enough."

Wade slowly moved the baby into her arms and watched as she left with her. His eyes drank her in until she disappeared around the corner. Motherhood had really changed her and he couldn't help but love her even more. In some ways she was the same woman he had met a few years ago and yet she was different too.

The doorbell ringing brought him out his thoughts. Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair and glared at the door in disgust. Who else could possibly show up to his house this late?

"Do people ever wait for a normal hour to come about before they drop by?" He muttered, opening the door. "What?"

"Is Sam here?" Drew asked, hoping she was. He had called everyone and nobody knew where she was. "I've been looking for her everywhere and I haven't found her."

Wade's anger awakened and he was about ready to snap until Sam made herself known. Both men were quick to see her and they brightened up at the sight of her. However, she didn't look so happy.

"Can we get a minute alone?" She asked Wade, her eyes on Drew all the while.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He whispered, not missing the looks they were being given. "Is Maddy sleeping fine?"

Sam nodded her head, not taking her eyes off her husband. He was angry and remorseful. Usually not a good combination. He would say he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again and before she knew it, they were back to fighting. It was a vicious circle. One that neither knew how to end.

Drew didn't miss the looks they were giving each other. It all sickened him. Sam was _his_ wife. She belonged to him and no one else. The woman standing before him should have been at home with him, not with his best friend. Just knowing that the baby was sleeping upstairs infuriated him.

"I'm sorry I put my hands on you."

"Really? It didn't seem like that earlier." She looked back to make sure that Wade was gone. "The bruises don't say that you're sorry."

"I mean it this time." He stepped closer to her, trying to wrap his arms around her. "I didn't mean for things to get this out of control. I love you baby. I want me, you, and the baby to be a family."

Rolling her eyes, she stepped further away from him. "I think its best if you go, Drew. I need some time away from you."

"You don't mean that."

"I do." Sam nodded her head, folding her arms across her chest. "I love you Drew, but I really have to do this."

"I love you."

"Just go."

The Scotsman stood in place, refusing to leave. He wasn't going to leave without his family.

"No."

"Don't be like this."

"I can be any way I want."

Hearing enough, Wade showed himself and made it his business to make the Scottish born man leave. "Get off my property. She'll talk to you when she thinks it is right."

There was no other choice for him. He had to leave. Wade wasn't the easiest person to threaten, so he decided it best to let Sam have her way. She would be coming back to him anyway.

"Kiss Maddy for me the next time she wakes up. Tell her that _daddy_ loves her." He said sharply, his eyes on Wade. "I'll be seeing you, Samantha."

This was starting to look like the beginning of the end for them. How much longer until the thread holding their marriage completely tore? Looking at her once more, he knew it wouldn't be long until it was over.

However, the look on her face made him want to fight for everything, even if it meant hurting her. Drew knew she was in love with Wade and he knew that would never change.

* * *

A/N: Like?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Maddy.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy & review!

Caution:** Scenes of abuse and rape.**

* * *

A few days later, Sam gathered her and Maddy's things and went home. She had purposely chosen to go home the day after Drew left home. This way she had time to get everything and prepare for whatever other damage he was going to do. Because the truth of it was, Sam knew he wouldn't let anything go. Common sense had told to her to stay at Wade's, but she couldn't. It really hurt her to see him waiting for her. He should have found someone else by now.

"I don't know what to do about, Wade, sweetie." She looked down at her sleeping daughter. "I love him, I really do. But, there's still Daddy to contend with. Call me crazy, but I still love him too. We are married for a reason."

Sighing, she got up from the rocking chair and gently placed her in the crib. Pulling the tiny pink blanket up to her daughter's chin, she smiled lightly. Maddy was the only innocent thing in this entire situation. So sweet and unknowing it made Sam wish she could be the same way. She knew she couldn't because she was the one who got herself into this mess.

"I love you sweetie. Please, when you grow up, don't make the same mistakes Mommy made." Sam teared up slightly, staring at her daughter's sleeping form. "Please don't."

"Oh, so I'm a mistake?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice that came from behind her. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. Besides her, he was the only other person to have a key to the house. The Scottish accent booming through the room tipped her off.

"Quiet, Drew." She whispered, growing the courage to turn around and face him. "She just got to sleep. She's had a long day."

"I'm sure she has." He smirked. "Being at Wade's house for nearly a week would be tiring."

From where he was standing in the doorway she could tell that he was angry. His blue eyes were burning with hate and his lips were turned into a cruel smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Sam suddenly remembered, a whole new level of fear gripping her. Nobody else was around, she was at his mercy. There was nobody there to help her. "I thought you were supposed to be heading to the next city."

He stepped aside the room. The fear on her face excited him greatly. She deserved to be afraid after the hell she put him through. Running out and taking their daughter with her. Sam had taken their daughter to the worst place possible; Wade's house.

"I called and told them to take me off the card for the next couple of days." He whispered sinisterly. "My wife wasn't feeling too good and there was no one but me around to take care of our daughter."

She gasped when he seized her by the wrist. What had come over him? The man standing before her wasn't the man she had married. The man she had married was sweet, loving, and gentle. He cared for her and never dared do anything to harm her.

"Believe me, you're not going to be able to do a thing when I'm through with you." He roughly seized her by the wrist.

Not giving her a chance to pull away or to respond, he dragged her out of the room. When they made it into the hall, he softly closed Maddy's bedroom door, momentarily forgetting about Sam.

Because he was distracted, she took this as her chance to run into the bathroom and lock herself in there until he cooled down. Maybe, once he did they could talk rationally. She was almost to the bathroom when she felt herself being pushed from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" He seethed, standing over her. "I told you that there's stuff you and I need to do. They certainly can't be accomplished if you aren't here."

"Please, Drew, don't do this." She begged, looking up at him from the floor. "You can't. I need to be in good condition to take care of Maddy."

Dropping down to his knees, he wrapped his thick hand around Sam's neck. Tightly gripping her, he lifted her head and slammed it down to the ground. "What? Don't you think I'm fully capable of taking care of my _own _daughter?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it." Drew's hand tightened around her neck, while his other hand rested on his knee. "See, I can do anything I want. If I want to do this so that you'll learn to love and respect me, then so be it. You brought this on yourself."

Her heart was racing and her breathing was hard. The tears were spilling of her eyes, falling down her cheeks, and dripping down her chin. Her head was throbbing from how hard he slammed it. Even if the bathroom rug was underneath her, that only gave her so much protection.

"Yeah, you brought this on yourself." He whispered more to himself than to her.

"Drew." Sam managed to somehow choke out. "Please, stop."

"Quiet!" He shouted, slamming her head to the ground one more time. "Crying and pleading won't get you anywhere."

It was getting harder to breath. She felt like she was slowly fading away. Her surroundings were beginning to blur. Drew's ranting was becoming fuzzy. The throbbing pain in her head was beginning to feel numb. Slowly, but surely, everything turned to black.

Noticing that she blacked out, he hurriedly picked her up and carried her to their room. What had he done? All he wanted to do was talk about everything and he lost control again. His temper got the best of him and look what happened; she had blacked out by his own hand.

"Don't hate me for this, Sam." He whispered, gently laying her on the bed. "Please? I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Drew got into bed and gently wrapped his arms around her. He watched as she slept on like nothing happened. This had happened a few times before, so he knew Sam would be okay. It still didn't mean he didn't worry.

A few hours later, he felt her start to stir. Soft moans were coming from her, hinting to Drew that she would be awake soon. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips. He hadn't done a considerable amount of damage to her. He decided immediately to do everything to make their relationship better. Starting with an apology for putting his hands on her.

"Wade." She muttered in her sleep.

Drew's heart sank. Of course, she wanted him. It was always Wade she wanted. If she ever had a problem or just wanted to see someone in general, it was always Wade. Never did she come to him if she had a problem.

"Wade!" She cried out louder this time.

Feeling his anger returning, he straddled her. She was struggling underneath him, the tears falling down her cheeks. He wasn't feeling remorseful anymore. In fact, Sam had deserved this. When they got married, it was them until death parted them. Apparently, his dear wife didn't get that memo.

"Wake up!" He shouted, slapping her repeatedly. "I told you to fucking wake up!"

Stinging slaps brought her out of her sleep. Her eyes widened in fear when she realized that he was on top her. Even in the dark she could tell that his eyes shone with anger. The monster still possessed his body, making him a darker image of himself.

"Get off me!" Sam screamed, pushing at his chest.

Roughly grabbing her hands, he pinned them above her head. "You are not to tell me what to do!"

"You're hurting me!"

"No, you're hurting me!" He screamed. "I've done nothing but love you and bend over backwards for you and what do you do? You go and fuck my friend. You fuck Wade." Drew seethed, tightening his grip on her hands. "Whenever a problem befalls you, you run to Wade. He is your security blanket and I hate that!"

"I've never slept with him!" Sam choked out.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Drew screamed, slapping her again. "I know you did. I'm not blind, Sammie. I've seen the looks you give each other. They're disgusting and they betray your true feelings."

Sam tried to fight herself from of his grip, but she was coming up short. Every move she made against Drew, his grip on her got tighter.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He kept one of his hands tightly wrapped around her wrists, while the other one wrapped around her neck again. "You know exactly what I'm talking about sweetheart." Drew menacingly replied. "My wife is a filthy little whore. Guess what? That's exactly how I'm going to treat you."

"Drew." Sam barely choked out. "Let me go."

When he saw she was on the verge of passing out again, he removed his hand from her throat. Drew wanted her awake and alert for everything. There was so much left that they needed to cover. He was about to say something when he heard Maddy's cry over the baby monitor.

"Don't you dare move." He threatened her. "I'll go check on her."

"Drew, please, let me go check on her."

"I told you not to move!" He snapped. "You stay there or you'll regret the day you met me."

"I already do." She muttered under her breath, not realizing he had heard her.

"You're going to fucking regret that." Drew predicted, then left to go check on Maddy.

Twenty minutes later, Drew returned. Just a few moments with his daughter and he found that he had calmed down tremendously. However, it was when he returned to Sam that his anger awoke. He glared at her, his fists clenching at his sides.

"How's Maddy doing?"

"Don't speak!" He shouted, closing the door behind him.

"I just want to know." Sam whispered, fearfully.

He said nothing as he once again straddled her. Her earlier comment angered him, making Drew want to be rougher with her.

"You regret the day you met me, huh?" He questioned, pulling her shirt off. "Is that what you said?"

Fear paralyzed her when he ripped her shirt off. She forgot how to form words. Sam even forgot how to put up a fight. The anger he was displaying tonight was worse than any other night.

"Answer me!"

"Y-y-yes." She stuttered, truly afraid for herself.

"That's what I thought." He smirked down at her, slowly lowering himself down her body. He carefully pulled her shorts and panties off. With a sadistic smile on his face, he hovered over her. "Samantha, darling, you wouldn't regret the day you met me had you not been such a slut."

"I'm not a slut."

"I beg to differ." He smiled, then quickly frowned. "I know Maddy isn't my daughter."

Everything went into slow motion for her. Her heart stopped beating and the world around her finally crashed down. For so long she had tried to keep the truth hidden from him and he still found out. Getting pregnant was a big surprise and when she counted the dates, she realized that Drew wasn't the father, but rather Wade. She knew the news would hurt him, which is why she decided to keep from him. In some way, she thought she was protecting Drew.

"The look on your face says it all." The Scotsman seethed, forcing himself between her legs. "I love you and you treated me like this. You're nothing but a filthy, disgusting, skank."

It dawned on her what he was going to do to her. Frantically, she tried to push him off her, but he didn't budge. Drew was much too strong for her. Tears slid down her face as she continued to weakly fight him off.

"I'm going to treat you like one." He repeated, forcing himself into her.

"Stop it, Drew!" She cried, her hands slapping his back.

He was really hurting her. His thrusts were hard and his fingernails were digging into her hips. All of her cries and pleas were falling on deaf ears. Drew continued to push in and out, going harder each time. With his head tilted back, growls were escaping from his throat.

This whole scene terrified and disgusted Sam. She continued to try to fight him off, but nothing worked on him. With her heart racing and an indescribable pain between her legs, she cried, not being able to get him off of her.

He brought his head down and gazed down at her. Drew noticed the tears streaming down her face and the fear in her eyes, but he didn't care. In his current mind frame, Sam had deserved it.

"You're a stupid whore." He whispered, looking her in the eyes. Out of instinct, his hand wrapped around her throat. His thrusts were becoming more forceful. "Stop crying. I know you like this. Probably the way Wade fucks you too."

Sam shook her head in fear and again tried to push him off, only from him to slap her.

"Stop fighting it!" He growled, feeling himself getting closer. "I know you want it!"

"Get off me." Sam cried. "Please? It won't happen again."

Drew said nothing as his eyes closed and he bit down on his lower lip. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but him getting off and teaching her a lesson. She deserved this, it was her fault. All blame could rightfully be placed on Sam.

"Fuck, Sam!" He cursed, exploding inside of her, then falling on top of her.

Her breathing was erratic and she was afraid for not only her well being, but for Maddy's too. Common sense had told her to get up, get her daughter, and leave Drew, but stupidity was winning out in her staying. If she left, Drew would find her and drag her back. Making her life an even bigger hell.

"You're right." Drew finally broke the silence. "It's never going to happen again."

"I told you it wouldn't."

"You will, Sam." He reassured her. "You are forbidden to see and speak to Wade."

Drew had left her stunned. She didn't know how to react. Cursing herself mentally, she realized she really screwed herself over. Had she been able to stay away from Wade and not get pregnant by him then none of this would be happening. Drew wouldn't be an abusive and jealous asshole. They would be able to live in bliss had none of this happened. It really was her fault.

"I love you." Drew mumbled, pressing his lips to hers, then got off her.

Turning away from him, she rested her head on her pillow. That night she silently cried herself to sleep, wondering just what she got herself into.

* * *

A/N: This was a hard chapter for me to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Maddy.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Its been a while, but I'm back with a brand spanking new chapter. Not too interesting, but its definitely going to lead to some pretty interesting stuff. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning thinking the previous night had been a nightmare. For a second, she believed that it really was. Especially, when saw from the corner of her eye that Drew's side of the bed was empty. Relieved, she slowly sat up in bed.

"Ahh fuck." She cried, slowly easing herself against the headboard.

Her entire body was in pain and it was hard for her to move. She could feel the bruises forming on her back. The pounding in her head was unbearable, making it nearly impossible for her to keep her head up.

"He could have fucking killed me." Sam muttered to herself.

It was when she tried to get up, that it felt like her entire lower body was on fire. Everything came flooding back to her as the tears slid down her face. What kind of monster had she married? He harmed her without any hesitation and later showed no remorse. If he could do that to her, then what else could he do?

With tears in her eyes, she eased herself out of bed and for what seemed like hours inched herself towards the door. Every muscle in her body felt as if it were on fire. The simple task of walking had become a chore and she was about ready to drop down to the floor. However, the thought of seeing Maddy made her determined to get down the hall and into her daughter's room.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She apologized. "Mommy slept a little longer than I should have."

When she reached the crib and saw it was empty, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Where was her baby? When she went to sleep the night before she was there and now she was gone. Then it hit her. Drew was gone and he had taken Maddy with her.

"Calm down, Sam!" Drew rushed into the room, grabbing her by her shoulders. "Stop it! What's the matter with you?"

Sam jerked herself away from Drew and moved away from him as quick as her body would allow her to. Fear was written on her face and she was trembling uncontrollably. The monster that she saw last night was who she saw. Events of last night flashed before her eyes as she sobbed, crashing to the ground.

"Sam, honey, I need you to breathe." Drew soothed her, panicked by her reaction. He had never seen her react like this before. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get away from me!" She screamed hoarsely. "Stop right there Drew."

He froze in his tracks as he watched her breakdown before him. What had he done to her? This wasn't his Sam and he wasn't her Drew. For reasons beyond their control they were stuck in quite the predicament. The only way it could be solved was to let her go. As sickening as it sounds, he wouldn't let her go. He loved her and Maddy too much to see them leave. Provided the tiny infant wasn't his biologically, but he still felt that connection a father has with their daughter. It really all comes full circle, his pride wouldn't allow her to go Wade. Because the way he saw it, that's where she would go. Its always where Sam went. The only way to keep her from going anywhere was to show her tough love.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He inched towards her, tears in his eyes. "I'm going to help you."

Shaking her head, Sam shrank back from him. She didn't know if she should believe him or do everything in her power to get out of the house and find Maddy.

"Where's Maddy?"

"I left her with your parents." He replied, sticking his hand out to her. "I wanted us to spend the day alone together. To make up for last night."

Wiping away her tears, she allowed him to help her off the floor. When she was able to stand on her own two feet, she moved away from Drew. No amount of time and no words were going to make up for what he did. It was all unforgivable.

"I know I always say that I won't hurt you anymore, but last night I really couldn't help it." Drew caught up to her. "Do you know how much it hurt me to find out that Maddy isn't really my daughter? It kills me to know that not only didn't you tell me that on your own, but that Wade is her father. You tried to hide that from me. It kills me to look at Maddy and know she isn't really mine."

"That doesn't excuse what you did." Sam spat. "Just let me go. Let us go. I don't want to be with you anymore. Not if you're going to do this to me. I don't care what you say, one day you'll snap and you'll hurt my daughter too."

"No matter what, she is my daughter. Blood doesn't matter to me."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask why he kept bringing up Wade, but she knew better by then. So far, he hadn't laid a finger on her, so why jeopardize it? Her body couldn't handle anymore pain, so it was best she be careful of her actions.

"I love you, Sam. Deep down inside I know you love me too."

"If you love me as much as you say you do, then this wouldn't be happening." She declared.

"If you really loved me you wouldn't have slept with Wade and then tried to pass of _his_ child as mine. You should have told me, I wouldn't have gotten mad."

"A real man wouldn't put his hands on his wife." Sam muttered, exiting the room.

He was trying to keep his temper in check. His intentions were to keep things good between them and try to get through this. All he wanted to do was fix their problems and it was getting harder. Wade being around didn't help matters. One way or another, Drew knew Sam was going to end up over there the second he got home. It didn't matter that he forbade her from seeing him, she would still go.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my parents house." Sam said, packing her bag. "I shouldn't have come back home to begin with. I should have known something like last night would have happened."

"I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to rape me?"

Drew grew silent, his eyes falling to his feet. She had a point there. But, he was just so angry with her that he couldn't find a better way to release his aggression.

"Please, don't go. Stay. We have the house to ourselves tonight." He pleaded. "Let this be the night we fix everything. I promise to never do this again Sam."

His blue eyes shone with tears and sincerity. The part of Sam that was angry with him diminished. Something in his eyes always made her forget what the problem was. Maybe, it was because just for one second she got a glimpse of the man she had married.

* * *

"Will you stop pacing, Wade?" Justin demanded. "You're making me dizzy."

The man in question stopped what he was doing and glared at his friend. He didn't know what was on his mind. So, how dare he demand something of him?

"Sam still hasn't called me back."

"You're forgetting, she's the mother of a two month old baby girl." Justin pointed out. "She's probably feeding her or something. You've seen how fussy Maddy gets when she needs to be fed. She especially gets fussy when she doesn't want to sleep."

The Brit couldn't help but smile at the mention of his daughter. She had definitely gotten the insomnia gene from him. As for eating, it was about the same thing. Maddy was his daughter through and through and it killed him that he couldn't share it with the world. It killed him even more that he couldn't share that with Sam.

"Its noon Florida time. Maddy is usually awake and with Sam by now." Wade replied. "Sam always calls me. Its unusual for me not to hear from her. Especially, since Maddy has been born."

"Sometimes you sound more like her father than Drew does."

Wade bit down on his tongue to keep the truth from spilling out. For obvious reasons, Sam wanted their daughter's true paternity to remain hidden. They knew that Drew wouldn't take the news kindly. Not to mention, they both hurt Drew in ways unimaginable. However, after what he saw the other night, Wade wasn't to keen on his friend lately. Something was going on and he definitely didn't like it.

"I just like to know how she's doing. Besides, Sam and I are close. We never go a day without talking."

Justin rolled his eyes. Did Wade really think he was blind? It had been obvious to him for years that he had been in love with Sam. For whatever reason, he never made a move. Before he could, Drew had beat him to it. Since then, Wade had been loving her from afar.

"We all know that you're in love with her. You have been since you first met her at FCW."

He had met Sam during his first day at FCW. At the time she had been the makeup artist for the divas, but despite that, still had a love for wrestling. Which is what brought them closer together. However, as they got to know each other, Wade began to fall for her. He never told her and in the end Drew got her instead.

"That's not true."

"Is too, man. Ever since you found out that Drew wasn't going to be here this week, you've been calling and texting her incessantly. You've been looking at your phone nonstop and you're pacing. The second you heard that Sam wasn't feeling well, you started freaking out over the baby." He said, not really understanding why his friend was worried. "Drew, her _husband_, is there to take care of them. They're in good hands. Stop worrying about that, she'll call you when she calls you."

His suspicions were aroused when word got out that Drew would be out for the next week. When he last saw them, something wasn't right. Sam looked afraid and he looked angry. He couldn't help but overhear that she didn't want to see him.

"Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about what I mean. Something just doesn't feel right." Wade muttered, fearing the worst.

"How do you know?"

"Just call it a hunch."

Justin watched as he left the locker room. Confused as ever, he checked that off as one the strangest conversations to ever take place. One second, he was angry for not being able to talk to Sam and then the next minute he was worried.

"What the fuck?"

"I just got here." Heath replied, walking in the room.

"No, its not you." Justin shot him an annoyed look. "I just had a strange talk with Wade."

"What about?"

Now, _his_ suspicions were aroused. Maybe, there was more to Sam and Wade than he knew.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, is Justin onto them?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Maddy.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Long time no update. Some pretty interesting stuff happening. Enjoy! Read & review!

* * *

"I'm begging you, Sam. Please stay." Drew pleaded with her. "I don't want you to go. Just stay and we'll make the best of the night. We'll work on things. Tomorrow morning we'll go pick up Maddy. We'll just spend the day together as a family."

Sam watched as he fell to his knees. Tears were pooling his eyes. He really did seem sincere. The night before could have been prevented had she just listened to him. Instead of trying to runaway, she stay. Running away wouldn't help. Maddy would be here with them and they wouldn't be fighting. She most definitely wouldn't be on the brink of leaving him.

"I'll stay." She whispered, stepping towards him.

"Really?"

She carefully nodded her head. "I'll only stay if you go get help. Your behavior isn't healthy. If you can lash out at me like that, I don't even want to think about what you can do to Maddy."

"I would never hurt her."

"You said you wouldn't harm me either, but you did anyway." Sam pointed out. "Just take a look at my body. I'm battered and bruised. The sight of you terrified me earlier. Drew, you don't realize your own strength when you're in one of your fits of rage. If you could do this to me, then you could do it to her."

He listened as she spoke. To some extent she was right, but at the same time she couldn't have been more wrong. If she hadn't cheated with Wade then none of this would be happening. His trust for her diminished and at the rate they were going, it would probably never return.

"I'll get help if you agree to never see Wade again."

Sam chewed on her lower lip, weighing out her options. Not having Wade in her life would be beneficial to her marriage. It would ease the tension and make things smoother between her and Drew. On the other hand, she couldn't not have Wade in her life. They haven't gone a day without speaking to each other since they met. Maddy just couldn't not have her _real_ father in her life. Albeit, she wouldn't know that Wade was really her father.

"Samantha?" Drew questioned, his blue eyes burning with frustration.

Could she really do it? The idea of her life going on without Wade terrified her. He had been her rock for years and Sam doubted she could go on without him. As if to remind her of what could happen if she didn't comply, her bones started to ache even more. Getting rid of Wade would be a good thing. At least for a little while.

"He's out of my life." The brunette whispered.

Drew looked down and smiled devilishly. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

* * *

"Care to tell me what your problem is?"

Wade looked up to see Justin standing in front of him.

"There is no problem."

Justin folded his arms across his chest, his eyes stuck to Wade. Who did he think he was fooling? Wade was being too protective for his own good. He had taken too much interest in Sam and Maddy. Not to mention, he all but had a panic attack when he found out Drew wasn't going to be on the road that week.

"I beg to differ." Justin rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. "Something isn't adding up."

Now it was Wade who was rolling his eyes. Justin trying to pry wasn't making him feel any better. Everything that had gone on between him and Sam had been a secret. When Sam discovered that she was pregnant and just who the father was they swore to each other to keep things quiet.

"You're just over thinking everything." Wade shrugged, trying to drop the subject.

"Your concern for Sam seems a little to friendly. I understand that you're worried that she hasn't called you today, but she does have a husband. Everything can't be about you, Barrett. She's a grown woman with a family."

That was just it, Justin didn't understand. He didn't understand that the woman he was in love with was married to an asshole. Wade may not have known the details, but something had to have been going on if she was showing up to his house in the middle of the night regularly. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. His only daughter was living with a substitute father for no absolute reason. Wade was ready and willing to be there for them, but Sam wasn't having it. She was stuck on Drew for some reason.

"I'm going to try call Sam before I go to sleep." He muttered.

Something definitely wasn't adding up. Ever since Sam said she was pregnant, Wade had been there for her. He had gone shopping with her, and from what Justin had heard, he had gone to a few doctor's appointments with too. His behavior got evens stranger after the baby was born.

"Wait a second." Justin called after him. "Calling her won't be a good idea. She might be trying to put Maddy to sleep."

Wade looked at the time and realized that he was right. She was usually in bed around that time. The last thing he needed was to wake her up. Something in him couldn't resist. He wanted to call her. There was something wrong. The aching feeling in his bones told him so.

"I've got to call her, Jus. Something is wrong."

"She's with her _husband_, Wade. Drew is her husband, not you."

"Well, she should be mine!" He yelled. "I should have said something when I had the chance. Had I done so then Sam and I would be together, raising _our_ daughter as a family!"

Justin's eyes widened in surprise. Did he hear him right? _Wade_ was the father of Maddy, not Drew. They were trying to pull a fast on everyone, on Drew.

"Maddy is your daughter? Sam's little baby girl is your baby girl too?" He asked, trying to wrap his head around the news. "Drew isn't the father?"

Wade closed his eyes and then slowly opened them. He slowly made eye contact with his friend, nodding his head. This whole time they had worked hard on keeping things a secret and in a fit of anger he ruined all of it.

"Don't say anything to anyone. We've been trying to keep everything secret." He replied, falling onto the bed. "The last thing we need is everyone finding out. She doesn't want everyone to know. We both definitely don't want anyone to look at Maddy differently."

"How did this happen?"

"Her and Drew got into a fight. She came to see me and one thing led to another..." Wade's voice trailed off. "Now, we have Maddy."

"Going to the appointments, shopping with Sam, always calling to check on them, isn't only because you're in love with Sam? You're just trying to be a good father."

The Brit and secret father of one nodded his head. That was his reasoning for everything. While, he did feel a little better that someone else knew, it didn't get him any closer to being with his family.

"Does Drew know?"

"As far as I know, he doesn't." Wade shrugged. "That still doesn't mean he isn't suspicious. Maddy's features are becoming a little more distinct now. Her hair is as dark as mine, with eyes just as blue. He's going to catch on."

"I can't believe all of this happened and no one ever knew." Justin was dumbfounded.

"Though, I'm a little suspicious of how things are between them. She's always coming to my house in the middle of the night. Just the other night she showed up on my doorstep with Maddy."

Justin knew not to say anything to anybody. He knew how important Sam and Maddy were to his friend. Besides, all hell would break loose in the locker room if anyone found out. Anyone in this case would be Drew.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Wade nodded his thanks before getting up and leaving the hotel room. There were a few things he needed to do. One of them was to call Sam. He really wanted to hear her voice. Nothing else would put his heart at ease.

* * *

Sam's head rested on Drew's chest as they watched the movie. His heartbeat soothed her, temporarily making her forget about what happened the night before. If she did what she promised, then everything would go back to normal. She wanted the man she married back and that was it.

"Sam, honey, are you awake?"

"Did you need something?"

"I just really wanted to apologize for what I did. My actions were unforgivable and I'm going to do everything I can and get help. You mean the world to me. I've grown to love Maddy as if she were my own. The two of you are my world and I don't want anything to change that."

"Nothing will. I want to fix our relationship. I want us to go back to the way we use to be."

"We will." Drew promised. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

An hour later, Drew was asleep and Sam was still wide awake. Could she really give up Wade? The thought of it made her break out into a cold sweat. But, to actually do it would send her off the handle. Wade was always there for her, no matter the situation. He loved her and bent over backwards to protect her. How was she going to repay him? Cut him out of her life.

"I love him a lot." She whispered to herself, getting off the couch.

Going to the kitchen, she went to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. Just as she was about to leave, she heard her phone vibrating on the kitchen counter.

"Who would be calling me now?" She wondered, grabbing her phone.

Seeing Wade's name flashing across the screen caused her to tear up. Hearing his voice would make her feel better, but she didn't want to cause trouble. Her promise to Drew ran through her mind. The promise to keep things in the house safe for Maddy flashed before her very eyes. She couldn't put herself at risk anymore.

"Hello?" She whispered.

Looks like her heart won that argument.

"Sam." Wade was relieved. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Sam continued to whisper, her heart racing.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I just got Maddy to sleep and I don't want anything to disturb her."

"How's she feeling?"

"Really, Wade, everything is fine."

Wade was skeptical, but he had no choice but to believe her. Besides, he was due to go home in a couple of days. He would see them soon. Hopefully, by then, husband of the year would be on the road.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sam whispered.

Soon after that conversation ended. Placing her phone on the counter, she rested her palms on the edge. Her head hanging down as the tears slid down her face. It had just dawned on her that she was _in_ love with Wade.

"Who was on the phone?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Drew was asleep when she left him, so she hadn't expected him to show up.

"Nobody."

"Don't lie to me, Samantha!" He quickly turned her around. "Who was it?"

"I told you no body."

His hand connected with the side of her face. "Don't lie to me."

When he didn't receive an answer, he grabbed the phone off the counter. His heart nearly sank when he saw who called. Didn't her promise mean anything?

"So, you love him?" He shouted, throwing her phone across the room. "Huh? Is that what you said?"

"I-Drew, I-"

"Forget it." He screamed, leaving her alone.

She could hear him screaming and throwing things around upstairs. Knowing he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, Sam went and grabbed her phone from the floor. Putting it back together, she grabbed her car keys and left the house. It seemed Drew needed more time to get himself together.

* * *

A/N: Finally updated! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Maddy.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! Enjoy. Read & review!

* * *

Going to her family's house was not an option. One hint of trouble in her marriage and her parents would be upset with her. Not because she got married young, but rather for the fact that they were very traditional. Divorce wasn't an option and would be considered a travesty amongst her parents. Sam couldn't forget the fact that her parents loved Drew and thought he was perfect for her.

Tapping her finger tips against the steering wheel she wondered where she could go. A motel? No, she left her wallet at home. She was about three blocks away when she realized she didn't even have her driver's license. Normally, Sam would have gone back for it, but common sense won out when she realized just how bad of mood Drew was in when she left the house and how bad it would be when he discovered she left.

"Where can I go?" Sam mumbled to herself, pulling the car to a complete stop.

As she continued to mull over where to go, she grew anxious. Would she have to spend the night in the car? Sam had never done that before, so the thought terrified her. Going to a homeless shelter or a shelter for battered women was out of the question. Her case wasn't too severe, she thought.

"Maybe, I should just go home."

Right on cue, her ribs began to ache. Reminding her of the pain she had been trying to ignore all day. Going home to Drew was a definite no. She wouldn't go back until she knew that he was indeed calm. When he was calm, they were happy. Keeping him happy, their marriage and family together is what mattered to her.

_Their family._ The two words made her heart pound in shame. They didn't have a family together. She had a family with Wade. They made a daughter together. A beautiful little girl with dark hair and blue eyes. A product of their love. Maddy would always be a loving reminder of what they had. While, her heart would always belong to Wade, she knew she couldn't leave Drew. Running away wouldn't solve anything. Not when he knew where to find her. The fear of him harming Wade or Maddy terrified Sam. When it came down to it, she would take as many beatings as she could to protect them. People would say she was insane, but she was doing it out of love.

"Damn it." She cried, resting her head against the wheel. "What the hell did I get myself into? If I had followed my heart in the first place I would be with Wade right now. Maddy would have her real father in her life. All be it, he is in her life, but as Uncle Wade. But he doesn't deserve that and neither does she. I'm denying them of their right to be a father and daughter to each other. If only I can fix things, then we can all be happy. I can have Wade in my life and my daughter can have a normal life. There's no reason for her to be subjected to the violence at home. It isn't-"

The phone ringing startled her out of her thoughts. With a shaky hand she picked it up and looked at the screen. Drew's name came up on the screen, causing her heart to pound against her chest. Blinking back her tears, she set her phone down and started the car up again. If he was calling, he was surely looking for her. Which meant, he was probably somewhere close by.

With the music turned up loud, she continued to drive on. Every turn took her closer to her destination. The further away she got, the better she felt. Just one night away and then she'd go pick up Maddy in the morning. If she timed things perfectly, she would be home just after Drew left to go back on the road. He would be gone for at least a week; the perfect amount of time for him to cool off.

Pulling up in front of the house, she cut off the ignition. The house loomed before her. Everything seemed so still. All the lights were off and just in the dark the house looked dreary. Maybe it was just her thoughts that made everything dreary. Or maybe its because he wasn't home and she wouldn't see Heath running through Wade's front door butt naked after a drunken bet.

"I hope he doesn't mind."

She pushed the door open and entered, gently shutting the door behind her. She punched in the code for the alarm and slowly started walking through the house, turning on the lights in every room. Having them all on would help her feel less alone.

"Okay, Sam, just try to relax yourself. Get some sleep tonight so you can be a mother to your child in the morning. Everything will be fine soon."

Stripping down to her undergarments, she got into Wade's bed. Pulling up the covers to her chin, her head resting on his pillow. His scent lingered on the pillows, giving her the sense of comfort she always felt when she was with him.

"_Would you like a roommate for the night?" Sam smiled, holding her bag in hand._

_Wade took her bag from her hands and stepped aside, allowing her inside the room. Closing the door behind them, he walked further inside, dropping her things on the floor. With a small sigh, he walked to her, circling his arms around her waist._

"_Another fight with Drew, sweetheart?"_

_Nodding her head, she leaned into his embrace. Leave it to him to know, she thought._

"_It was nothing really. Just a little disagreement." Sam whispered, blinking back her tears. "Just a small tiff."_

"_Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." He suggested, turning her around to face him. "Leave him, Sammie. Pack your things and leave."_

"_I love him."_

"_Really? You've been married for a year and all you guys have been doing is arguing."_

_Her arms snaked around his waist as she pressed her head against his chest. The tears burning underneath her eyelids started to stream down her face. Her petite frame shuddering against his. _

"_I'm here for you." He whispered, making gentle circular motions on her back. "Don't you ever forget that."_

"_It was nothing, Wade. I just needed a little bit of time away from him."_

_Wade nodded his head. There was something she was hiding, he could almost sense it. But, if there was anything he knew about Sam, she would tell him everything when she was ready. Forcing it out of her would only push her away from him. Not having her around was the furthest thing from his mind._

"_I just don't know how it got to be like this. Everything was perfect in the beginning and then he just started to change."_

_The longer they stood in silence, the more she began to realize something. Wade had always been there for her. No matter what, he was there to listen to her. His arms always wrapped around her, patiently waiting for him to say something. Being in his arms, taking in his scent was a comforting feeling. One she would never forget. One she fell in love with long ago._

_With one arm wrapped around her waist, his other one gently pushed her gaze up towards his. Slowly, he leaned down to press his lips to hers. _

"_He isn't worth it." Wade whispered._

Looking at the sight in his bed, Wade definitely knew Drew wasn't worth _anything_. From where he was standing he could see the bruise underneath her eye and along her jawline. He could swear he saw fingerprint marks around her neck.

Kneeling down on the side of bed she was on, he gently ran his hand down her cheek. His anger burned, while at the same time tears pricked his eyes. Drew had done quite a number on her and she hadn't said a word to him. Why wouldn't she come to him for help? Sam could have told him, he could help her. Help and get his daughter and Sam out of that house. Not only so they can be together, but for their safety.

"Wade? I'm sorry for being here. I just couldn't stay there anymore."

"Don't be sorry." He was quick to try to calm her down. Then it dawned on the Brit. "Where's Maddy?"

"She's with my parents."

"Where's that low life son of a bitch? Look, Samantha, I'm not blind. I can see the bruises on you. I _know_ he laid his hands on you. Now, where is he?"

She remained quiet, afraid to talk. She had never seen Wade so upset with her before. The anger in his voice terrified her. So much to the point to where she couldn't even speak to him.

"Where is he?"

"Just hold me." Sam finally cried. "Please? Just hold me."

Not once since he met her had he seen Sam act this way. She looked vulnerable, near the brink of hysteria. Drew had broken her and Wade wasn't going to sit and watch anymore. He was going to do something.

"I want you and Maddy to move in with me."

* * *

A/N: Finally! An update done! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Maddy.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all! I'm back with an update that didn't take forever and a day. :) And boy is this one a doozy. Enjoy. Read & review!

* * *

Sam only ignored his question. Move in with him? She was married to Drew. Even though he was being a prick to her, she still loved him. Up and leaving him out of the blue wasn't an option. It was possible to change. With a little work, he would. Problem solved and marriage saved.

"Why are you home now? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Sam whispered, changing the subject. "You never leave the road early."

Wade closed and opened his eyes. He was trying to stay patient with her, but was finding it difficult. Avoiding the big things is what got them into trouble in the first place. He knew he should have talked her into leaving Drew when she announced that she was pregnant with his baby. But, no, he instead, went with her idiotic plan of passing off Maddy as Drew's daughter.

"The neighbor called and told me all the lights in my house were on." He finally responded. "I decided to come home and see what was going on. Only to find you here."

The battered brunette nodded her head, carefully sitting up in bed. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here right now."

He noticed the bruises on her torso as the blanket fell away from her body. He cringed at the horrifying image. How could she deal with being married to such a monster? Being weak and submissive was never who Sam was. That slowly changed in her as things with Drew progressed. Now, she was a shell of herself. Taking what was handed to her. Not budging an inch to do anything for the safety of herself and their daughter.

"How long has this been going on?"

"How long has what been going on, Wade?" Sam played dumb, her eyes wide.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, the Brit could only shake his head. This was a serious matter. It wasn't the time to play dumb and pretend that nothing was happening. Her and Drew weren't playing a deranged game of _House_. This was the real life and it was slowly taking away from everyone. Drew's influence over her wasn't only affecting Sam, it was also affecting himself and Maddy. The longer they stayed away from him, the more heartbroken he became. He was genuinely in love with Sam and wanted to be the father he was meant to be, but that was being taken away from him. His family was being snatched away from him.

"Don't play dumb with me, babe. I see the bruises all over your body." His eyes roamed her body, slowly working up to her face. "Your eyes have lost their spark, Sammie. You're tired and I never see you smile anymore. The life has been drained out of you. How are you going to fend off Drew and take care of Maddy at the same time? It isn't good for your health. He's hurting you and he could hurt Maddy too. I don't want you guys living like this."

"I can't leave him, Wade." She whispered, looking away from him. "I love him. Deep down inside I know he loves me too. The man I married is somewhere inside of him. Circumstances made him bitter. We talked about everything and he's going to get help. We're going to work on our marriage. It can't be over."

He was tempted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. Drew did not love her. If he loved her, he wouldn't be using Sam as his human punching bag. If they loved each other so much than there wouldn't be any problems between them. Since Sam was on the subject of their _loving_ marriage, why did she always run to him? She always ended up in his bed and gave him a daughter. If she loved him as much as she thought she did, they wouldn't have happened and Maddy surely wouldn't be in existence. Circumstances brought Drew to this? Circumstance his British ass. It was pure jealousy and rage. At the same time, a way for Drew to stamp his name all over them as if they were his property and not his wife and stepdaughter.

"It was over the day you came to me." Wade said angrily. "It was over the day you became pregnant. And it sure as hell was over the day he laid his hands on you! Damn it, Samantha, you are smarter than this! This isn't who you are!"

"Do you think its easy for me to leave him, huh?" She cried, finding it hard to ignore the pain running through her body. "I love him! Yes, he's not perfect. Neither am I! I had an affair and produced a child with his best friend!"

"Best friend?" He exclaimed. "Is that all I am to you? Just somebody for you to use. Am I only your rock? Things get tough and I'm your go-to-guy."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Sam whispered. "That's not what I meant. I just love him is all, Wade. Its confusing to explain, but I know he loves me. There's just so much for him to deal with. He knows Maddy isn't his daughter. Things with WWE aren't working out to well."

"That's no r-he knows Maddy isn't his?"

"He knows. I don't know how he found out though."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Wade got off the floor and started pacing the floor. He knows. Drew knows. Suddenly it all makes sense. He now understood why Drew was being cold towards him and why Sam and him were fighting so much. The final piece to the puzzle, it was why he had been hurting her so much. Because he knew the truth.

"Leave him, Samantha." He said as he continued pacing the room. "Get out while you can. Get out alive. Take Maddy and come here. Be with me."

"I can't."

Sam's eyes followed his tall form as he walked back and forth. The frustration and anger was clear through his speech and body language.

"What do you mean you can't?" He abruptly stopped his pacing, turning his eyes to hers. "Drew doesn't love you! You aren't his wife, you are his punching bag! God damn it, sweetheart, why can't you see that?"

"He does love me." Sam weakly responded, slowly rising out of bed. "He-"

"He's just going through a difficult time." Wade finished for her. "I happen to think that is all rubbish. I know it and somewhere inside that pretty head of yours, I know you know it too."

Making the bold move in going to him, Sam wrapped her arms around his waist. Her sad eyes looking up into his angry ones. There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't. She wanted to leave and be with Wade, but she had to protect him. There was no telling what Drew did if she went to him. He would not only hurt her, but he'd hurt Wade and maybe even Maddy. The only way to protect her family was to put herself in harm's way.

"I love you Sam and I want you to stay safe. Please, get your things and Maddy's and come_ home_." Wade pleaded with her. "I won't _ever_ hurt you. I love you too much to do it. Don't say there is someone else out there for me because I know there isn't. The only one for me is you. Leave Drew. Me, you, and Maddy can be a real family. The family that is supposed to be."

"I love you too, Wade." Sam finally whispered. "I can't."

Pulling away from him, she grabbed her clothes and slid them on. It was early in the morning. Early enough for her to pick up Maddy and then go home. There she would work on fixing everything until they were back to as normal as they could get.

As she was walking past him, Wade gently grabbed her by the wrist. He didn't want to do what he was going to do, but she made him do it. The only reason he was doing it was because he wanted to help her. To protect those he loved.

"If you want to be with him, Samantha, then fine. You like being beat around to the point of blacking out. If you want to stick around until he forces himself on you or kills you, that's fine by me." He whispered, locking his eyes with hers. "But, I'm not going to let _our_ daughter live in that house. You leave now and never look back, I'm going to bring Maddy here to live with me."

* * *

A/N: Another cliff hanger. Drew is going to be back in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Sam and Maddy.

A/N: I bet a lot of you are excited about this, huh? After such a long hiatus, I hope this update doesn't disappoint. Though, I promise, things will be heating up again as the I continue posting. Anyway, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and placed this story on their favorites list, I love you all! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Sam sighed, tugging her arm from his grip. It would have come to this eventually, but she really hoped it wouldn't.

"You can't do that." She whispered, her lower lip quivering. "Please."

"What do you mean I can't do that?" Wade spat. "I can and I _will_. Maddy is just as much mine as she is yours."

"I'm going to find a way for things to get worked out so that everyone gets what they want, Wade. Threatening me isn't the way to go about it." Sam said, crossing her arms just under her breasts. "Things will be back to the way they were."

Wade smirked at the thought. Did she really think she would be able to save her marriage to Drew, change him, and somehow get Maddy to spend more time with him? Chances of that happening were slim to none. Her bruises spoke volumes. The fact that Sam had to escape to his house in the middle of the night had told him even more. Being with Drew was dangerous and one false move and the world would come crumbling down around her. Even him.

"Back to the way they were?" Wade laughed. "How was that? Enlighten me."

"Happy." She lightly smiled. "Drew and I did have some good times. I love him and I want that back. In the process of getting that back, I'm going to make him understand that Maddy is your daughter."

"I don't know what triggered his abusive ways, but I really think the fact that he knows he isn't the baby's father is his way of holding leverage on you. He's _never_ going to understand that you have a baby with me. He's never going to understand that I love you and that you love me. As long as I live, he lives, or you, he will never forgive anything."

Sam's smile wilted off her face as he spoke to her. Every word was true, but she still couldn't give up on Drew. Not when there was so much at stake. Leaving him would prove to be even more lethal than if she stayed. Giving up on her wasn't something that Drew would do. He would come after her until she did come back. Because of that she couldn't put the well being of Wade and Maddy at risk. The best way to protect them was to put herself in harm's way. If anything happened to either one of them, she wouldn't forgive herself.

"He will." She blinked back her tears. "I just need you to give it some time. He wouldn't ever do a thing to harm her and I'll make sure that he never does. Please, Wade, just have faith in me-in this-I promise things will be better than before."

Panic seized her body, he could tell by the way she wrung her hands. The way that she chewed on her lower lip and how her eyes avoided his that a nerve had been struck. The fear of losing her daughter terrified her. Just like the fear of her staying with Drew terrified him. At the end of it all, Wade just really wished that she would come to her senses and leave.

"The only way things can be better than before is if you leave. Men like Drew say that they'll change all the time and they never do. Don't be stupid and stay with him." He tried pleading with her. "For the sake of me, you, and more importantly, our daughter, leave him before anymore serious damage can be done. You're better than this. I know you are."

That was the problem; she wasn't better than that. She was nothing better than the whore Drew said she was. If she left him to go and be with Wade then it would just solidify his thought and give her even further proof that he was right. Wade and Drew deserved someone much better than her. Maddy certainly deserved a much better mother. One that wouldn't put her into such a tough predicament. Or at least a mother who knew how to leave one without the idea of having to live in constant fear.

"I'm not, Wade." Sam whispered, lowering her gaze. "Things may not be good now, but they will be later. Please, all I ask of you is to be patient."

She looked lower than lower, making Wade feel horrible. Her spirits had been taken a beat down into oblivion. Sam used to be so happy and full of life, now she looked like she couldn't make it through the day.

"You are."

"Give it time, Wade." Sam pleaded.

* * *

From the corner of his eye, he could see the blonde hair peaking out from the top of the blanket. After Sam had left him, he had given her a call and ended up doing the very thing that he was angry at Sam for. Though, in his defense, he hadn't gotten her pregnant and then tried to pass the child off as Sam's. Sighing, he knew that things were going to get in deeper now. Sam was in love with Wade and probably with him at that moment. He was in the bed, that he shared with his wife, with his ex-girlfriend. Granted, if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have ever known the truth.

"You better wake up." He gently shook her. "She might be coming home soon."

Groaning, the blonde turned over on her side to face Drew. With her eyes barely open, she looked in his general direction. She had heard words, but wasn't sure what he was getting at. In her disorientated state, she only shrugged and allowed her head to fall back onto the pillow.

"You never changed." He slightly laughed, then turned serious. "Okay, for real now, get up. Sam will be home soon."

"Drew." She moaned, slowly waking up. "I don't want to leave."

"I'm sorry, but you have too. There's no telling when she's going to be back."

"Who cares if she catches you?" She petulantly questioned. "Sam is the one who cheated on you with Wade and got pregnant by him. She had _his _daughter after all. Honestly, Drew, I don't know what kind of wife and friend they are to do that you. All you ever did was love that bitch and she backed stabbed you."

"Watch your mouth, Tiffany." He growled. "That is my wife you're talking about after all."

"I'm only speaking the truth." Tiffany sat up in bed, holding the blanket against her body. "Why you're still with her is beyond me, Drew. If you ask me, she doesn't deserve you."

"If I told you once, I've told you a million times, if I leave Sam, I lose everything. Money, her, and Maddy." He rattled off. "I can't afford to lose any of that."

Tiffany rolled her eyes, groaning at his thought process. What did it matter if he lost that whore and little brat? He would be better off without her and raising another man's baby.

"Maddy isn't your daughter." Tiffany shrugged. "Leaving shouldn't be hard. Besides, you've said yourself that you and Sam have been fighting a lot lately. Not to mention, she's been going to Wade's house."

Drew could feel his blood beginning to boil. As much as he cared for the woman next to him, she could grate on his final nerve sometimes. It especially annoyed him when she kept going on and on about something when he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I don't want to hear it anymore, Tiffany!" He screamed. "I _will_ not leave her and lose everything."

The blonde just nodded her head. If he wanted that, then that was fine. If he wanted to throw his life away on that whore and her bastard child, then that was fine. No way was she going to let Sam get away with anything. Stealing Drew from her included.

"Fine." She shrugged, throwing the blanket off her body. "You want her, then that is just fantastic! I hope you guys have a great life of constant arguments, hate, and lies. Congratulations! Don't think for one second I'm going to be on the sidelines waiting for you to give me an ounce of attention!"

"It's a little difficult right now." He groaned. "We're in a tough spot. I just need to get Sam in her place and then all will be well. Once that happens, we'll be together without her ever knowing."

"And what happens if she finds out about us?" Tiffany questioned, motioning between the two of them. "What are you going to do then?"

"Nothing." He rose from bed and crossed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "By that time, she'll be doing _everything _I want."

Her resolve slipped as she smiled and nodded her head. Maybe, they could pull this off. Who knows, maybe at some point in time she could get Drew to leave Sam behind?

"By any means necessary?"

"By any means necessary." He repeated.

* * *

Her plans were to go see her parents and pick up Maddy, but when she saw how she looked in Wade's hallway mirror, Sam had changed her mind. Allowing her parents to see her like this was a big no no. For obvious reasons, Sam didn't want them to know what was going on. Her plan was to get things together and never have to go down this road again. Besides, if they knew, disappointment would only settle in their faces and it just wasn't something she could handle. Going bruised and battered she was wasn't an avenue to pursue. It would only raise unneeded suspicions. So, ignoring the ache in her bones and the common sense urging her to go in the opposite direction, Sam made the bold, but stupid move in going to Drew.

Turning off the ignition, she turned her head in the direction of the house. Just the sight of it made her shiver. The thought of what awaited her inside of that house scared her. It was something she had to do. Especially, if her idea of working things out was to confront him with it. Sleeping with Wade when things got hard between them wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe, had she talked to Drew, then none of this would be happening.

"It's now or never." Sam sighed, stepping outside.

The warm sun hitting made her feel better for a moment. It would be better than the cold treatment she would be getting inside of the house. Then again she deserved it.

"Drew!" She called out, closing the door behind her. "I'm home!"

Upon hearing her voice, Drew stepped out of the living room, a small smile on his face.

"Hey!" He smiled. "I was wondering when you would be back."

She stared at him in shock. Was this man really smiling? Not a ounce of anger seemed to shine in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I left." She weakly apologized, frozen in place. "It was just-"

"Don't worry about it." He shrugged, walking over to her. "I was acting unfairly last night. Leaving was for the best. Actually, there's no telling what else could have happened if you had stayed."

His hand softly caressed the side of her face, just underneath the bruise on her eye. Slowly, his hand moved down, running over the ones around her neck and shoulders. No doubt, there were a few others he had left on her that were being covered by all the clothing she was wearing.

"I know that you finding out Wade is the father of Maddy is a difficult thing for you to accept, but that's the reality of it." Sam started, her voice trembling a bit. "My going to Wade and being with him when the going got tough wasn't right of me. I should have been woman enough to talk things out with you. I love Maddy to death and I would go through this all over again to have her, but getting pregnant by someone not my husband wasn't right of me. You have every right to be acting like this. I don't blame you in the slightest."

Drew fought the urge to smile and scream out to the heavens in glee. After months of fighting, Sam was finally learning her place. Getting what he wanted was going to be easier than he thought.

"I should have been man enough to not hurt you." He whispered, pulling his hand away from her. "My words should have been used, not my fists. From here on out, I promise to be good to you and to never hurt you again. I love you too much to keep doing this. Losing everything is not what I am going to do. I'm going to get help for my anger. Together, we can repair our marriage and be a family. Maybe, even have a baby of our own."

Sam stepped over to him, pushing herself into his embrace. Tears zigzagged down her face at the prospect of things getting better for them. Getting to where she wanted to get with him would be easier than thought. With that, she would be able to regain his trust and be happy.

"Maybe." Sam smiled, looking up at him. "One day at a time, baby."

He nodded his head. "You're right, one day at a time."

Placing a kiss on her lips, he allowed her out of his hold. His blue eyes never leaving her small frame as she walked away from him, muttering something about covering up her bruises so her parents wouldn't see them. When she was gone, he turned on his heel and started for the front door. There were a few things he had to do.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I got something done...finally!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Sam, Maddy, and Sam's parents.

A/N: A HUGE thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I love you all! I'm back with a brand new update. If you're still reading, thanks for waiting :)! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Sam watched Drew reverse out out of the driveway from the bedroom window. The way in which he quickly pulled out and sped away put a chill in her heart. He was going to do something stupid, she just knew it. She only hoped that, should he go to _his_ house, that Wade would be able to handle the situation without blowing a gasket.

Retreating from the window, she moved across the room, ready to fix the bed. It had been as he we were rolling around the bed in his sleep. The fitted sheet was practically off the mattress. One pillow was on the floor, while the other was tangled in the blanket, which was hanging partially on the bed and dragging on the floor.

"I swear he's such a slob." She muttered to herself.

She moved to the head of the bed, prepared to fix the fitted sheet when something caught her attention. Pushing the sheet aside, she realized what it was. Looking at the purple lace material panties, her heart started to pound out of her chest. Drew hadn't been alone last night. He had another woman in their house and in their bed. The same bed that they had shared together and he had the nerve to bring another woman into it! Sure, she wasn't exactly faithful in the past, but at least she had the decency not to bring Wade and sleep with him in their bed.

Grabbing a slipper that was by the side of the bed, she knocked the panties off and allowed them to hit the floor. With tears of anger pouring out of her eyes, she angrily stripped the sheets and the comforter off the bed. Tossing them on the floor by her bedroom door, she stalked over to the closet and pulled out another set of sheets and blankets. She was going to rid herself of this memory. Just forget about it and move on.

Moving back to the bed, she was getting ready to fix it up when a thought dawned on her. Their entire marriage had been a mess. They rarely ever had a loving moment together. All they ever did was fight and she would run, only to come back later on. Maybe Wade was right after all, she wasn't going to be able to fix things with Drew.

Thinking for a moment, she walked over to the mirror and stood before it. Closing her eyes, she let out a nervous sigh as she lifted her shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground. Taking a close look at herself, she inspected the purple and yellow marks on her torso. Ones that were beginning to fade had darkened due to the other night's argument. If she focused on them hard enough, she could feel them pounding, reminding her of the pain she was fighting hard to forget.

A hiss of pain escaped from her between her lips as she gently ran her fingers over a bruise just above her ribs. Releasing a shaky breath, she allowed her eyes to drift closed. Her memories falling back to the night that Drew had forced himself on her.

_"You're a stupid whore." He whispered, looking her in the eyes. Out of instinct, his hand wrapped around her throat. His thrusts were becoming more forceful. "Stop crying. I know you like this. Probably the way Wade fucks you too."_

_Sam shook her head in fear and again tried to push him off, only from him to slap her._

"Stop fighting it!" He growled, feeling himself getting closer. "I know you want it!"

"Get off me." Sam cried. "Please? It won't happen again."

Recalling the way she had pleaded for him to stop made her shiver. Snapping her eyes open, she turned her head to stare at the bed. As if seeing the act take place before her, Sam burst into tears. How could she have been so stupid to think that he actually cared or would actually learn to be a better person?

Turning back to the mirror, she looked at herself again. Any spark she had in her eyes had dulled out. She seemed to forget how to smile. The bags under her eyes made her realize she hadn't been sleeping well and the noticeable weight loss had suddenly become apparent to herself.

Kneeling down to pick up her shirt and put it back on, Sam had made a decision. A close look at her bruises had spoken volumes. It was time for her to leave.

* * *

Drew slammed the car door shut and stalked up the walkway that led to the front door. Pounding on the front door, he shouted for his former friend to open up. There were a few words he needed to share with the British born wrestler.

"What is the matter with you?" Wade angrily pulled the door open. "You have absolutely lost your mind."

"I've lost my mind?" Drew questioned, pushing past Wade. "If anyone has lost their mind here, it's you!"

"I've lost my mind because I'm in love with someone?"

"You've lost your mind because you are in love with _my_ wife." Drew spoke slowly. "You've lost your mind because you are trying to take her away from me. I love her and my daughter and would do anything for them. But, I can't because Sam is always running to you."

A rumble of laughter came from Wade. Had Drew been delusional enough to believe that? The man had been putting his hands on Sam and knew Maddy wasn't his daughter and he was throwing this around like it was nothing. Treating the situation like it was nothing frustrated him.

"Maddy is _not_ your daughter. She _never_ will be your daughter, Drew!" Wade shouted. "She is mine and Sam's daughter! Don't for one second think I don't know what is going on over there. I've seen the bruises on her. I know that you're laying your hands on her and hurting her. Sam has lost any will to do anything because she is afraid. _You _did it all to her! Do you know she's afraid to leave you because she thinks what you're doing to her is right?"

"What we do in _our_ house is none of your business." He glared at the Brit. "Anyway, I came to tell you to stay away from my family. Despite, what you say, everyone thinks Maddy is my daughter and that we are a happy family. That is how it is going to stay. Sam _will _never leave me."

His fists were clenched at his sides and his breathing was heavy. The longer Drew stood in front of him with that smirk on his face, the more infuriated he became. The smug way in which he was standing there and in which he came made him want to beat him to a pulp. Just to think of all the hurt that he put Sam in made him want to kill him.

"I'm warning you." Drew started to move to the door. "Stay away from my family. They will never be yours."

"That's where you are wrong, mate, they are _my _family." Wade stepped up to him. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure they are safe and loved, and with me, where they rightfully belong."

Wade barely had time to react before Drew shoved him into the mirror by the doorway. The mixed sound of the glass breaking and Drew's threats flooded his ears. Pushing aside the pain, Wade move to his feet and tackled Drew to the ground. His fist connecting with his former friend's face.

"Don't you dare threaten me!" Wade shouted.

Drew managed to rake Wade's eyes. Noticing that Wade was now distracted, he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the house.

* * *

"I don't know why you are in such a rush to pick Maddy up, honey." Marie watched as her daughter hurriedly packed Maddy's things. "Drew called about an hour ago and told us she would be spending another night with us."

Sam didn't have time to fold everything and neatly pack it away. There wasn't too much time for her to get everything together and make it to her next destination in time. She had to get away before he noticed.

"I don't have time to explain everything to you right now, Momma." Sam said, tossing a pacifier into the baby bag. "One day soon, when I get a chance, I will explain everything."

Marie was perplexed by her daughter's actions. She had stormed into the house about fifteen minutes ago and hadn't stopped moving since. Sam had barely greeted her and Aaron, much less hugged Maddy, before she started towards their room. All she said was that she had to get her things packed, get Maddy, and leave.

"Sweetie, I want you to stop and breathe." Marie grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. "Relax. You don't have to rush about like a chicken with its head chopped off. Sit down and catch up with us. Have some lunch with us. Your father and I haven't seen you in ages."

Blinking back her tears, Sam stepped away from her mother and shoved the last few articles of clothing by the bag inside. Zipping it up, she slung the bag on her shoulder and turned to her mother.

"I really hate to do this, Momma, but Maddy and I have got to go now." She spoke, her lower lip quivering. "I promise, once I get settled I'll explain everything to you."

"Sweetie, is everything all right?"

"It will be." Sam promised as she picked up Maddy. "I'll call you soon."

Marie didn't get a chance to say anything. Sam had stormed out of the room and if she listened close enough, she could faintly hear her promising Aaron the same thing she had promised her. Sighing, Marie reached the top step just in time to see Sam hurrying out the door, her grip firm on Maddy's carrier.

* * *

"Sam, honey, I'm home!" Drew called, closing the door behind him.

He was met with silence. The TV was off in the living room, so he knew she wasn't there. He didn't smell dinner being made in the kitchen, so Drew knew she wasn't there either. In fact, now that he thought of it, it looked like she hadn't been home at all.

"Sam!"

Still he was greeted with silence. Furrowing his brows together in confusion, he headed upstairs and went directly to their bedroom.

Upon walking in, he noticed that the comforter was on the floor by the door. Okay, so she was ready to do the laundry. Walking further into the room, he noticed she had pulled out new sheets and that was it. Still confused, he looked around the room and wondered just what had happened. Why would she leave in the middle of cleaning?

Walking towards the closet, he noticed something on the floor. Glancing at it really quick, he realized what it was. It was panties and he knew they weren't Sam's either, they belonged to Tiffany. Sure enough, Sam had seen them and bolted.

"Okay, she'll be back." Drew shrugged. "She'll get over it and then come back."

Thinking she was being over dramatic, he headed to the closet to get some new clothes to change into. Blood had dripped down onto his shirt and he needed a new one. It was only when he walked in the closet did he realize that she wasn't going to come back.

"Fuck!" He cursed, noticing all her clothes were gone.

Forgetting about changing, he ran out of the house. He knew just where she was and he most definitely was going to drag her back kicking and screaming.

* * *

Wade surveyed the damage by the doorway. Little bits of glass were scattered all over the floor. Just where the mirror had hung, there was now a nice crack in the wall. Running a hand through his hair, he headed over to the closet and pulled out the vacuum cleaner. The most he could do right now was get the bits of mirror cleaned off the floor.

Plugging it in, he was getting ready to turn the thing on when his doorbell rang again. Groaning in frustration, he pulled the door open, ready to scream at whoever it was.

"What do you-"

He stopped mid sentence and found himself calming down when he saw who it was.

"Care to for some visitors?"

* * *

A/N: Sooo...


End file.
